Cooling devices are known, which include: heat-dissipating fins that dissipate heat emitted from components; and a fan that cools down the heat-dissipating fins by blowing air onto them (for example, Patent Literature 1 listed below).
In general, such a cooling device employs a structure in which most of the airflow from the fan is directed to the heat-dissipating fins, in order to enhance the heat-dissipation effect of the heat-dissipating fins.
For electronic apparatuses, such as notebook personal computers, a slim device package is in demand. In an electronic apparatus of this type, the fan and the heat-dissipating fins are subjected to a stricter layout restriction than other mounted components are. For this reason, it is rare that a fan with a larger opening than the height of heat-dissipating fins is installed.
Accordingly, for electronic apparatuses, a configuration in which the airflow from the fan is directed between the heat-dissipating fins is employed.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-200144
By employing the configuration in which the airflow from the fan is directed between the heat-dissipating fins, the air from the fan is inhibited from flowing through part excluding the heat-dissipating fins. Therefore, this configuration may cause a disadvantage in that the heat tends to be retained within the gap between the heat-dissipating fins and the package, which is outside a space where the heat-dissipating fins are disposed.